Black Beast
The Black Beast is a legendary beast that caused great calamity on Planet Azure. The Black Beast is sealed within Tōya Kagari. It is the Druthulidi named Metamorph. Appearance The Black Beast is a mass of black seithr shaped like an eight-headed serpent. It possesses a massive body and back compared to its head which is nothing more than an enormous pile of "flesh", and it has at least four long and thick tentacles attached to it. After it Matured, The Black Beast gained it true appearance. It's Adult and Final Form is the Viper with massive size. It has eight dragon-based heads with it's long serpentine necks like tree trunks. It has a Gundanium Alloy Car-structure and was equipped with wheels and it's back have grown a pair of Ice-like Wings. In Mega Man ZX Shippuden, the Black Beast is colossal mass of solidified darkness and mass of magic element shaped like an eight-headed serpent with nine tentacles and six wheels. The repulsive, red, pulsing vines on its body looked artificial like wiring of a device and at same time natural like blood vessels. Abilities *The Black Beast's powers have been enhanced to the point where it can control entire floods, fire an immense energy beam from its mouth which packs enough power and has enormous amounts of physical strength, capable of destroying entire buildings with just one strike with its tentacles or even cleave them clean in half. When the Black Beast is revived by Dr. Eggman, it has the ability to control Eggman's army to aid on it's maturity into it's Final form. *In it's Final Form, The Black Beast's powers have been enhanced to the point where it can be invulnerable to near everything. It withstood the nuclear attacks of every nation with not even scratches on its own hide. It owes this invincibility to the fact that it exists outside of Logic, and can only be harmed by magic, sorcery, and the various forms of Ars Magus, such as the Nox Nyctores. The Beast is capable of semi-liquidating itself into a mist form and entering the earth in order to move through the underground at an unimaginable speed for an object of such colossal size and mass. This ability is also possessed by its Remnants. It was known that the Beast can fly up to speeds of mach 5. The Beast is able to fire lightning bolt-like Gravity beams from his mouths, create hurricane winds from his wings, uses his necks to constrict an opponent and absorbs the Crystal's Energy from Unions, Sechs and Ripper and the seithr from and destroys Ripper's Crystal. 'Background' 'Early Life' Prior to Dr. Eggman conquering Planet Azure, The Black Beast is a monstrous creature that first appeared in Ikaruga, and is responsible for killing over half of the world's population before its defeat at the hands of the Six Heroes. According to Jubei, there was no rhyme or reason with the monster's methods; it simply killed for the sake of killing. The results of the monster's existence is noticeable in the current time frame of the game; in particular, seithr, a dangerous air-like substance that the Black Beast exuded from its own body, covered the planet, causing many areas to become inhospitable, and even altering some of the creatures, turning them into violent beasts. In the year 2107, a warrior named Bloodedge was responsible for causing the Beast to go dormant for one year, sacrificing his life to do so. This time frame allowed the people to develop and learn how to use Ars Magus, and, along with the Six Heroes, be able to combat the Black Beast head on. Ragna takes on the name Bloodedge in his honor, as well as inheriting his jacket and weapon from Jubei. This decade-long battle was called The Dark War, later referred to as the 'First War of Magic'. Following the Beast's death, it's genes (known as Beast Genes) were extracted from its corpse; after many years of perfecting them, they have been used for the creation of Artificial Humans. The Black Beast is referred to as "an avatar of destruction" that has been calmed down by "the Azure Shrine Maiden" from ancient times. Just like Ragna, Tōya Kagari is also shown to have the ability to transform into the Black Beast. 'Resurrection' After Eggman conquered the Planet, Dr. Eggman and Lyon discovered the ancient ruined temple left behind by the Six Heroes. After studying the tablets, Dr. Eggman learned that the Beast Genes were found in the Valkyria Temple located on Angel Island; the doctor had found the perfect means to turn a boy into a Jinchūriki, who lost his mother years ago. After gathering the Beast Genes, Dr. Eggman and Rengoku have finally resurrected the Black Beast. Eggman expected the creature to aid him in his goal of world domination. After the Black Beast accepted the "Offer", Rengoku sealed the Beast in Tōya Kagari. 'New Background' 'Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden' 'Birth' During the Great Grand Civil War, The Black Beast was the Druthulidi, created by people 40 years ago. It didn’t discriminate between friend and foe, and devoured everything it could. Thus the world had ended, however, this was in accordance with humanity’s plan, as all they needed was to win. As long as they could obtain the Blue and complete the Takamagahara system, they would be able to “rebuild” everything and prevent the creation of Prime Fields, while still having the “power of god” in their grasp. The Blue Shrine Maiden was able to speak with the Blue. During one of these conversations, the Black Beast surfaced out of the Gate. Believing that she may have summoned it, she beckoned the Beast back into the Boundary and sunk in the Sheol Gate alongside the Beast. She then sealed the Gate from the inside, sacrificing her life. 'Demise' Prior to the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, the Black Beast suddenly appeared, interrupting the smelting experiment conducted by Relius Clover, Shūichirō Ayatsuki, and Yūki Terumi. As a result of its appearance, Terumi lost his body, Relius was sent to the future, and only Shūichirō was able to escape. Having got out of the laboratory, the Beast began to spread the magic element around the Multiverse, since it can function only in an environment saturated with it. It began to conquer the Konoha Republic, and the heads of other nations attacked it with the nuclear weapons. The Beast was not harmed by it, the use of nuclear weapons only destroyed half of the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, the Beast moved to the Kingdom of Hyrule to continue it's campaign against the Terrorist Coalition with the help of Momoshiki Palpatine. Bloodedge was responsible for causing the Beast to go dormant for one year, by killing the heart of the Beast, and sacrificing himself to do so. During its absence, the remains continued their activities, threatening the lives of many. Nine gathered six warriors who could help the mankind win. These warriors were: Mitsuyoshi, Yūki Terumi, Hakumen, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Trinity Glassfille, and Nine herself, who was responsible for inventing the Magic Formulas that allowed humans to inflict damage on the Beast. In addition, she found a Legacy Weapon used in the similar war centuries ago. It needed a source of energy, so Seven and Eight sacrificed a huge amount of souls, creating a miniature Black Beast, and completed this weapon as the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, now known as Highlander: Takemikazuchi. The Beast attacked the completed Takemikazuchi, but the magicians teleported their creation to Ishana, the safest place in the world. Also, they teleported one of the Beast’s heads, because of it founding out about the weapon’s existence. The decisive battle against the Black Beast took place on the ground where the first village of the Kaka tribe was located. The Black Beast returned even bigger after its one-year absence. Eventually, the Beast was defeated and by Hakumen. 'Legacy' Following the Beast’s death, its genes, known as the Beast Genes (獣遺伝子 Kemono Idenshi), were extracted from its corpse; after many years of perfecting them, they have been used for the creation of artificial humans under the Konoha Republic's transformation into the Galactic Eggman Empire. Kokonoe Mercury and Relius Clover smelted a miniature Black Beast that now is a core of Detonator: Ignis. In the aftermath of the Great Grand Civil War, the 7th Agency tried to create a Black Beast to fight the World Void Information Control Organization with it. The heart of this Beast was supposed to be Mu-12, and the body was Hazama. However, the smelting was stopped by Takamagahara, which fired their Takemikazuchi at the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, where the experiment was conducted. Murakumo Gekko's grandson, the current Jinchūriki of Rūshī, had inherited both the Beast Genes and the Azure Grimoire to become the new Black Beast. But the process can only be stopped by Noel Vermillion. Gallery Black Beast Scene Sprites (Toshiya Gekko Arc).png Black Beast vs Hakumen.png|Black Beast in Early Times Matured Black Beast.png|Matured Black Beast Black Beast Mural.png Black Beast and Egg Fleet Scene Sprites.png Black Beast (2015).png Black Beast (2015) Sprites.png Black Beast in Mega Man ZX Shippuden (2019).png Black Beast (2019).png Black Beast ravaging the entire Mushroom City.png Paul Gekko's Black Beast Mode (2019).png|Paul Gekko's transformation into the Black Beast Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deities Category:Fanon